Channel Surfing
by djlee6
Summary: a KuriSari request. FEMchrona/kid...Kid flips through the channels and finds and adult movie playing. He decides to 'satisfy' himself and Chrona walks in...smut. oneshot


a KuriSari request

FEMchrona

made up movie as far as i know...

enjoy!

oooooooooooo

Kid and Chrona were cuddled on the couch, Chrona leaning her head on Kid's chest and Kid petting her hair. They had just finished watching a movie (A/N: i shall leave the title to your imagination.)

Chrona sighed and sat up, stretching. "Well I should clean up," She said, picking up the dished from the coffee table in front of them.

"Chrona, you don't have to-"

"Kid-kun, I insist," She smiled, heading to the kitchen, leaving Kid to watch her walk off, her hips swaying.

Kid blushed. He had no idea how he wound up with such a loving and caring girlfriend, but he was grateful. He did anything for Chrona and she did anything for him. It was as though they were newlyweds on a never-ending honeymoon.

If only they were actually haveing sex, it'd be perfect.

He sighed, hearing water running and dishes clattering softly. He knew that if he went in there, she'd shoo him out like she did every other time he tried, so he settled for grabbing the remote to change the channel.

He flipped through the guide, landing on something called 'Hit and Shout'. Kid furrowed his brow. What the hell kind of movie title was that? Kid selected it and blushed darkly as a couple on the screen were fucking hard, the girl screaming as the man bent her over the bed, spanking her and growling that she was a filthy bitch that needed to be punished.

Kid hardened. He muted the tv and swallowed nervously.

"Kid-kun, what was that?" Chrona called from the kitchen.

"I-i-it's nothing, dear!" He called, flustered.

He turned back to the tv and bit his lip. He wasn't one for dirty movies but this was so arousing and he felt so pent up having to hold his urges back from Chrona...

He glanced at the kitchen nervously and hesitantly unzipped his pants, freeing his hard cock. He hissed as the heated flesh was exposed to the chilled air before wrapping his hand around his member, pumping slowly. His eyes rolled back into his head and he suppressed a moan, biting his lip. He pumped harder, his hips bucking lightly.

"Ah, fuck," He groaned quietly. He moved his hand faster, precum leaking from the head.

He was so caught up, he didn't see Chrona walking in.

The pinkette's eyes went wide, her face heating up and she saw Kid panting as he pumped fast and hard. She had never seen him like this...so flustered and hot...Her eyes trailed down to his cock, feeling herself become excited. She'd never seen a man like this...

She let out a breathy moan, making Kid jolt from his fantasy world and turn to see his girlfriend, wide eyed and flustered, staring at his cock, which was still in his grasp.

Kid covered himself vainly, moving to zip himself back up. "Ch-chrona, I'm so sorry! I never should've-!"

"N-no..." She interupted quietly.

Kid froze. "No what?"

Chrona darted her eyes to the floor. "I...I don't mind...It's just...I w-wish I knew..."

"Knew what?"

Chrona took a seat next to him, still embarrassed at their position. "K-Kid-kun, why didn't you tell me you wanted to...be close?" She asked, looking at the floor.

Kid blushed. "I...didn't think it was appropriate..."

Chrona bit her lip. "But I...also..." She stopped and began to figet, leaving Kid aroused again.

Chrona had wanted to do this? Kid smiled and reached to her, pulling the pinkette close to him. "I didn't realize...I apologize for neglecting you," He kissed her deeply,  
>grazing it tounge over her lower lip and making her shiver. Her hands went to his hair, moaning. He pushed her back on the couch, her legs still hanging off the side. Kid pulled back to gaze down at her. "You're sure you want this?"<p>

Chrona nodded eagerly. Kid smiled and grabbed the hem of her dress, pulling it up and bringing her legs up onto the couch. He trailed his hands up and down the smooth flesh, making Chrona shiver, watching him closely.

He leaned down to kiss her softly before pulling her dress up further, ridding her of it and tossing it casually to the floor. He groaned at seeing her in pink bra and panties decorated with black pokadots. He smiled at how cute it was and kneaded her through her bra, making her gasp.

"Oh, Kid-kun," She shivered, her eyes lidded. Kid reached to unhook her bra, leaving her perky breasts exposed. Kid smiled and toyed with her nipples, leaving her gasping.

"Tell me, Chrona," He tweaked them a little. "Do you ever touch yourself?"

Chrona nodded shallowly, unable to form words.

"And do you ever moan my name when you do?" He leaned down, taking one of her tits into his mouth.

"Y-yes!" Chrona felt dizzy, her head swaying back and forth before her gaze landed on the tv. There was a girl under a man like she was, her hand on the man's cock.  
>Chrona shivered t Kid's tounge and decided to repeat the actions in the movie, reaching to grab Kid's cock.<p>

"Chrona!" Kid gasped, bucking into her grip. Chrona blushed, supressing a smile, slightly proud of herself for making Kid sound like that. She looked to the tv again and repeated the girl's actions, pumping Kid hard and rubbing the head with the inside of her thigh as she moved her leg.

Kid's eyes rolled back into his head. He had no idea Chrona was so sexual. He groaned low, pulling her hand away and pinning her wrists on either side of her head, making her jolt in surprise. Kid smiled and leaned down to kiss her, nibbling on her lower lip. Chrona shivered in delight. Kid moved upward, touching the head of his cock against her wet pussy. The pinkette gasped and bucked her hips up, eager to have her lover inside of her. Ragnorak had told her that 'that pervert shinigami would fuck her sore sooner or later', but she wasn't sure if she should believe it or not. Now, feeling his precum soaked head, she knew better.

Said 'pervert shinigami' pulled back to kiss her neck. "I'll try to make this as painless as possible," He whispered in her ear before nibbling on the lobe.

Chrona let out a breathy moan. "Just do it, please," She begged, beginning the squirm.

Kid smiled and kissed her cheek, pushing the head of his hard cock into her, making her moan loudly. He went to kissing and sucking on her neck as she spread her legs wide. Chrona moved her hips upward.

"Kid-kun, please more!" She pulled her wrists from his grip and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.

Kid's eyes opened wide in surprise and smiled evily, loving how eager she was to be so close to him. He pushed in further, making her squeel in delight. He held himself so she could adjust before she bucked into him harshly and kissed him passionately.

"Please, just take me, Kid-kun," She whimpered.

He gladly complied, beginning to thrust into her. He moaned as how tight she was around him. He was dizzy with lust as he began to pick up the pace, thrusting faster and harder. Chrona clawed his back, kissing him along his neck and jawline as she moaned and gasped. He looked down at her, seeing her sweaty and writhing under him. He loved how she moaned and surrendered to him. Loved how this powerful witch was willing to have him inside of her, giving her pleasure as she grabbed a hold of him for dear life.

"Oh, Chrona, you're amazing," He growled, using one arm to hold her close and the other hand to tease her breasts as he went faster and harder.

Chrona was almost screaming his name now, blending it into a series of yeses and 'deeper', 'more', and 'oh god'. She scratched Kid's back roughly, lights flashing behind her eyes as her love hit her deep.

"Chrona, I'm close," He panted, trying to pull back from her, only to have her wrap her legs around him.

She shook her head. "No, please I need you...cum inside of me, please!"

He growled, turned on beyond belief and pounded into her mercilessly, making them both let out animalistic sounds, both of them drawing even closer to the edge.

Chrona came first, cumming hard all over Kid's cock and throwing her head back, screaming his name. Kid came next, her tight pussy filled with cum making him loose it and release his seed in her. "Oh, Chrona!" He bucked into her, riding out his climax, Chrona complying by rolling her hips upward.

Kid rolled to his side, pulling Chrona with them, both of them panting and flushed.

Kid brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her softly. "I love you, Chrona."

The pinkette blushed, holding his hand to her face and leaning into his touch. "I love you, too, Kid-kun."

Neither bothered to shut off the tv, which had led into another hardcore adult movie.

oooooooooo

lol smutness=love

plz review 


End file.
